Integrated circuits which are used in security-related applications, such as chip cards used for authorization of a user, are a potential target for attacks which have the purpose to extract secret information such as encryption keys. One group of attacks is based on methods originally devised for failure analysis methods which may be used to extract secret data from an integrated circuit. Approaches to prevent such attacks are desirable.